Izaya x Roppi : Idle Love (oneshoot)
by Meaka420
Summary: Izaya x Roppi. Izaya decided to tease Roppi even more, so they found each other into sexy time.


Idle love

(Oneshot)

Description : Izaya x Roppi. Izaya decided to tease Roppi even more, so they found each other into sexy time.

Contains: Yaoi, incest?, rape and more incest

Disclaim: I do not own any characters from Durarara

[Author note: Hey~! This is my second Fanfic(actually Oneshot) that I took out from an role play of my beloved Izaya rp-er. Also this is my OTP through. As an additional note: I played none of the characters. Now, enjoy~! ]

Izaya barked in the livingroom. He was obviously in one of his happy teasing days and he soon noticed Roppi reading something like a novel book on the couch.

It is strange how Izaya acceptated his looking like brother to stay in his luxury apartament in Shinju-ku. He actualy wasn`t sure about it, but after seeing that Roppi is not disturbant at all, Izaya enjoyed his, as called as, brother easily. After all, Roppi only used to read books or play random brian games, that the ordinary furred one watched interested. After all they were brothers. Both of them like this complicated games.

The furred raven get along with Roppi, most of the time, even Roppi wasn`t a big pain in ass for him. So here they start again. "Hey~ !" Izaya smirks coming to the red plushed one.

"What...?" Roppi didn`t move his eyes from the book, while Izaya cuddles more on the same shared couch. "Fuck off." The red furred one continues scratching his neck, didn`t rising his eyes from the book.

"Like hell I'd do that, meanie." Izaya chuckles and sticks on his cheek, but Roppi promts and bites the ordinary furred`s finger. Izaya growls a little. He stops his twincestual action for a while thinking for a next move. He truelly like Roppi, probably more than a brother or dark self reflection, and wanted more of him. But that was totally wrong. Even having Roppi all alone and getting tired as hell, Izaya knew it was wrong, but he was used to do that. So he dared for more. He winces and snatches a kiss on the red furred`s cheek.

"Th-The hell!?" He blushed involuntary. "Stop doing this!" He slaps and shakes his body to move away from the annoying raven. But Izaya fallows and leans forward for a real kiss.

Roppi rised an eyesbrow and blocked the horny one with a hands "Do you even listen...?" He said cationally, but Izaya ears didn`t want to proced. "What do you want now?" The red fured frowned.

"...a kiss..."

"No." And their ordinary fight started. Not only liking messing and teasing with Roppi, Izaya liked his coldness. He truelly loved it, so she begs for it. The brown furred one makes a more cute pouty face.

"No, is no!" Roppi cuts it and turn head watching on his book.

Izaya plastes cutey and tears form in his eyes, while his face got even cuter.

The red furry ower didn't even bother. "No."

"Fine! Then I`ll take it by force then!" Izaya changed his manners instead and pins the other down on the couch. His precious book arrives on the floor, while he fights to get away from Izaya`s grip. He kicks the brown furred Izaya. "Don't touch me! Do you understand english?" He yelled.

Izaya went over Roppi`s wish with sarcasm. "I understand it, you damn sibling! I just don't care what you`re saying." He finnaly catch Roppi and kisses his lips.

The older and more mature one escaped from the grip and takes his book back. "I said don't touch me! Which part of it don`t you not understand?" He blocks it again with the book, but Izaya pulls his book away holding up the red furred hands over his head and crashes his lips with him.

Roppi could blush weakly. He frowes a bit, but he keeps on kicking his sigling. Izaya didn`t even bother and gnores the poor kicks, deeping their kiss.

"Umm..." Roppi shakes to get air and Izaya set him free for a while, but his attention shifts to Roppi`s lower parts. He undone his pants and hurries to twirl his tongue around and gropes his private area. "D-DON'T!" Roppi blushes and hits the annoying flea`s head with the book. "Don't push any further!"

Izaya giggles knowing that the book was weak enough to land on the floor again. But he thought to put it away gentle and smirks. He stares at Roppi and takes his book from shaken hand silently.

Roppi let him easilly to take controll and he glares a little confused at his ordinary fured slibing. So Izaya asked for more and presses his lips on the other`s, slipping a hand inside his pants greedly.

Roppi posture was waiting for a comfort sign. He blushed deeper. "D-don't..." He tryed to pull you away a little, but his mind wanted more of this. Izaya took control easily and griped his member tightly. The red furred one was flushed and started to moans a bit. "Ahh... Don't ..."

But Izaya was whatever and slowly removed his pants. "We're spending family time together, hehe~"

Roppi felt frustrated and kicks his stomack again, but Izaya was used to it, so it didn`t affect., so he longed to touch his partener tip... The red furred covered his mouth and looked away, trembling. Izaya enjoyed himself rubbing the tip with one of his fingers, causing undeniable pleasure for Roppi. He couldn`t control his trembling and moves his hip, still covering his mouth with one hand. His eyes were locked on Izaya`s move. Izaya starts to pump the shaft with gentle speed, smirking all the way.

The stuborn Roppi startled closing his eyes. Taking it as a sign, Izaya leans in and nibbles at his neck, while stroking up and down in a faster way. Roppi felt like he can`t hold it any longer, blushing all in the way and moaning. "N-No ...! Stop it ...!"

Izaya smirks at his needs and pulls his own pants down. "I agree with your body language, but look at you! You`re lustful...!" His coat slices off, frowed looking at his pride. He still trying to move away from his turned on brother. But couldn`t do anything.

He was still holding Roppi down, then he slid a finger into his own mouth prepairing it, then he slips it inside Roppi`s ass to lube it red furred glares.

In the end, Roppi closed one eye and grabs holding Izaya`s topper`s hand. "D-Don't ..."

"Why not? Don't tell me... Your a virgin~?" Izaya tilts head

"S-SHUT UP!" He barks under him.

Most of the time, Izaya wasn`t sure about this fact on Roppi. He rememered vaguely that they kiss before, even lick each other and forcing Roppi to do him, for his own satisfaction.

The ordinary furred one sighs tired. "Oh...! Don't worry~ Your dear brother will take you slowly~ " He recovers faking a smile and probes the entrance lightly.

"D-Damn it! I don't want the one who will take it, to be you, idiot!" Blushing, Roppi startled and clawed Izaya`s hand.

"Just give it to me as a late birthday gift, Roppi-san." He smiles just to annoy the other.

"I-I fking hate you!" Roppi frowns and looks away ashamed by his blushing needy face. Izaya took the right time to lick his sigling`s cheek just to comfort him. The red fured melts into a real kiss with his molester. He felt like biting him, but soon more than half of his stuborn might looses on him.

The younger raven enters inside slowly.

"... I did say I hate this, didn't I...?" He breathed hard and hold his molester`s shoulder tight. Izaya chuckles a bit and thrusts in deeper and stops. He waits for his sigling to adjust it.

"Ahh- !" The blushing Roppi, moves his hips and claws his shoulders closing eyes tight while trembling.

"C-Can I move now?" The annoying dark head rubed his partener thigh to calm him down.

"N-No! I-I mean .." The red furred looked away.

Izaya giggles and starts to fuck him slowly. "Your insides feel so fuckin good..." He thought only for himself holding himself for not bursting in laugh. He truelly liked Roppi more than he ever thought, now that the incest was on going.

Roppi breathes hard, holding tighter the ordinary furred one`s back neck and moaning in pleasure. Izaya made him enjoying even more. He thrusts in deep, finding that good spot. "Ahhh- !" Roppi frowed covering his mouth from an eventually load remarks.

Izaya thrusts in his prostate. Roppi glared at Izaya and blushes deeper. It felt damn good and a bit weird since it's his first time. So Izaya thrusts in that spot repetaly. Roppi claws Izaya`s back again with tears in eyes, while Izaya thrusts harder.

The poor red furred breathes hard blushing even deeper and closed his eyes again, crossing his arms around his molester neck.

Izaya would ask for him to scream his name loader, but only could do was to thrusts harderrrr. Roppi let his tears to roll out of his eyes, holding tighter and moaning Izaya`s name lower. "I-Iza ... Izaya ...!"

Izaya blushes and happily rams in harder.

"Ahh! H-Hurt...! I-za... Izaya...!" He closed his eyes clawing on Izaya`s back. His tears still rolling.

"S-Sorry..." He moans and took it a little slowly. Roppi moans with a sweet voice, slowly opens his eyes looking at Izaya. His blushed face is forced to see Izaya`s complained one. The raven furred leans into a kiss, making Roppi to shiver in the thrusting process. "I-Im gonna cum, Roppi~" Izaya pants heavily, making Roppi to blush "W-What ? Idiot, don't cum inside me...!" But Izaya smiles apothetic. "Don't worry... You won't get pregnant.!"

"I know that, idiot! But still, no!" Roppi blushes and glares at the ordinary furred one, still breathing hard.

Izaya smirks and cums inside him, that made Roppi do the same. He blushes and covers his face with both hands. Izaya pulls out of the red furred one`s inside. Cum drips from Roppi`s ass.

"R-Roppi-san..."

"S-Shut up!" Roppi barks covering his flushed face, but Izaya hugged him softly. "W-Why are you so goddamn mean?"

"Mean people live long!" He looks away and his sarcastic inner blows. Izaya huges him more and places his head on the other`s chest.

"I-Idiot...! I still hate you... ! " Roppi stares a little bit longer. He kiss Izaya, then close his eyes tiredly.

"I know. I love you too." Izaya cuddles the mean red furred one`s hair and then both fall asleep embraced.

(Author`s note: I see Roppi a kuudere, than tsundere, but it doesn`t really bother me. I love my Izaya rp-er anyway *hearts* )


End file.
